


Day dreams

by Useronhiatus



Series: Memories and Dreams [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bro I just wanted to write angst, Dreamon, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Issues, Gen, Mentioned dreamon, Not Beta Read, i don’t know how to tag, might rewrite this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useronhiatus/pseuds/Useronhiatus
Summary: Ranboo had always had a bad memory, this also means that he doesn’t remember his family all that much, but for some reason he knows that green shine in Dreams eyes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Memories and Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104674
Comments: 10
Kudos: 305





	Day dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Bros I don’t even know, this isn’t very good and I apologize for that, but I wanted to write out this idea. Hope y’all like it!

Ranboo had always felt a connection to endermen, of course he would, he was one so it made sense. 

His mother he remembers as kind, though he only knew her for a very short amounting of time. She was, as he remembered it, one of the few endermen who had red eyes instead of the normal purple ones. He doesn’t really remember the reason, something about the amount of time she had spent in the nether had made her eyes funky, rewriting her code to be adaptable down their, and when she went back to the end it stuck.

He thinks this is probably why his father took a liking to her, he must have thought here exotic and special, thought her prettier than the other endermen that swarmed the end. 

He doesn’t remember her all that much anymore, but he has always kept a close connection to endermen, not one for killing them, why would he have to, he didn’t need the pearls, he had his own nestled in his chest near his heart. He hated it when people killed endermen around him, always feeling betrayed and hurt when it’s someone he knows that does it, but he has learned to ignore it in fear of them hurting him or thinking him annoying.

That’s why when Phil apologized for killing an ended an in front of him meant so much to him, this is the first person that actually noticed his state of sadness when one of his kind were killed. 

...

Phil wasn’t the only one who’s said sorry though... he isn’t the only one who has made it clear that he felt as repulsed as Ranboo did when he killed an Enderman. 

No

Dream also seemed sad and almost apologetic when he made an enderman drop it’s pearl into his awaiting hand.

Ranboo had been surprised at first before he noticed it. He hated the fact that he noticed it, but he did.

He noticed the unmistakable glint of green under dreams mask. 

The same green glint that came from his very own eyes.

Ranboo remembers his immediate feelings after seeing the green, he remembers it as one of the only things that stays clear and vibrant in his fucked up memory.

He remembers the dread mixed with relief he felt, and even he doesn’t understand the contrasting feelings.

Why would he feel relief? Why would he be happy to see the man who has hurt and manipulated his friends? Why would he be glad that he recognized the smile that was visible from a slight sliver in the mask?

Why was he relieved to see the father that left him early on in his life?

||

Dream had always loved the darkness in the end, had always loved the quiet and soft whispers of magic that swooped around up there. He had always loved holding eye contact with the endermen, his own green eyes immune to the otherwise deadly staring contest. 

He found it easier to communicate with the creatures by looking at them, found their eyes many times more expressive compared to their lanky bodies. 

He wished he could continue keeping eye contact with them, but now he couldn’t even look normal people in the eyes without the rage in his mind flaring up.

He hated that he was too weak to fight the monster that had lied dormant inside him. He hated that he had given up so early, because now there was no more saving his mind, now there was no saving those the monster deemed dangerous. 

He didn’t want to hurt Tubbo, of Wilbur or Fundy.

He didn’t want to hurt Tommy. 

He had loved the quiet darkness that normally would surround him in the end, and though this was similar, it was filled with potent hate and malice, and he was slowly chocking to death in his own mind. 

He wanted to go back to before, he wanted to go back to the endermen, he wanted to go back to his son in the end, and he wished he had never let the beast residing in him win.

He wished for that more than ever now, as he heard the new member of the server move around, he heard the small grunts of an enderman.

He knew that child.

That was his child.

||

_“Dad? Where a you going?”_

_“I’m just going out for a while buddy, go into you momma again, okay?”_

_“You’re lying.”_

_“Go to your mom bud, for your own safety.”_

||

Ranboo didn’t remember much about his dad, didn’t really deem it important either, but now more than ever he wished he remembered.

He wished he remembered why Dream always felt so  wrong when he smiled. He wanted to know why he was so sure he heard the sound of someone screaming, of someone pleading to be saved under that gods forsaken mask. 

Not for the first time he wanted to remember. 

But for once, he wanted to remember his father, more than ever.

He wanted to remember what words he had drilled into his mind when he was younger and the manic glint in the mans eyes would grow stronger. 

He wanted to remember what he had to say to make his father grasp the steering wheel of his mind once again.

What was it What was it What was it What was it????

It was something with iron wasn’t it?

Nonononononono that wasn’t it

What was it?

Something treasure, something with Fundy...

WAIT that’s _it!_

“Treasure Planet Dream!”

||

It stopped...

The monster... he stopped?

Why?

Why were people yelling? Why were there so many eyes on him? It was so bright around him, there was so much light and so many colors.

He couldn’t make out anything, it had been to dark for too long, his eyes burned from under his mask.

He could see again? That wasn’t normal? He shouldn’t be able to see, only the darkness should surround him, not the colors and brightness of a sunny day.

His eyes slowly got used to the brightness of the world around him, and immediately his eyes were drawn towards the red and green eyes of one specific hybrid.

“Ranboo?”

Gods, he hasn’t used his own voice in so long, and it must seem that the others around him realized that as well.

His own voice had always been softer, more gentle, compared to the monsters. His own voice carried more emotion, showed more.

“Welcome back, dad”

That was his son, that was his blood saying that, and with a wistful sigh he let his body flop down onto the ground beneath him.

He finally felt the others around him, he felt Tommy, Tubbo, even Wilbur was there, and of course so many others.

“Hey Tubbo?”

A questioning sound came from the mentioned boy,

“I think the Dreamons finally gone,” a smile, one so easily placed, found its way on his face, and with a steady hand he reached up and pulled of the constricting piece of porcelain. And in front of all those who were gathered around his finally silent body, he opened his eyes to greet the world.

The same vibrant green as the one of his son.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
